Journalism
by Readergirl37
Summary: After Elijah arrives in Mystic Falls, everyone wants to know more about him. At least, that's what Elena's journalism teacher says as she hands Elena her new assignment. Slight Elejah, set in S2.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

Of course her teacher would ask, of course she would ask with a smile, unable to understand.

Elijah was new to town, and an author at that. It would make sense that her teacher would want her to interview him for the school paper.

So she accepts the assignment with a smile, knowing she cannot get out of it without being called crazy. Other students seem envious, she gets the new interview. Anyone important in Mystic Falls got interviewed to death. The fact that the new, exciting interview going to Elena is worth being envious about. She tells her teacher that she's going to step out to call Jenna to ask for his number. As if he isn't her ally and his number already in her phone.

* * *

She calls him, telling him she wants to negotiate another deal. She doesn't think he'll agree to it without something in return, but she's not sure what she could trade him for his cooperation, but she waits for him to pick up anyway.

She says she wants another deal, and he's intrigued. She doesn't get out of school for a few more hours, he's fairly sure. So he agrees and says that they can discuss the new deal and terms after school. She exhales after she hangs up, a mixture of anxiety and relief runs through her veins.

She tells her teacher that she has the confirmed interview, she just has to write her questions. Her teacher flashes her a victorious smile, like she's sharing a secret with Elena.

* * *

She likes her teacher, but she liked her a lot more when she didn't know anything about the supernatural.


	2. Chapter 2

She meets him in her room, and he looks intrigued. Or bored. She can never tell what his eyes are expressing without looking at the rest of his face. He's so guarded, all the time.

"What does this new deal entail?" He inquires and she takes a deep breath and explains.

"You want to interview me?" He's amused, she realizes by the tone in his voice.

She nods.

* * *

His brother is going to kill her in a few weeks, by the time the school newspaper comes out. He might as well solidify his existence as Elijah Smith since he's going to be in Mystic Falls a little while longer.

He agrees.

Her entire body seems to relax, she hadn't realized she was so tense.

* * *

He does add, in the same quiet voice he had used to agree, that he does have one condition. Her eyes widen slightly, and he tells her that when she's done, he does want a copy of the newspaper that contains whatever she writes about him. She relaxes again, and they arrange to meet the next day to do the interview. Before he leaves, she asks.

She's surprised he hadn't mentioned it first, perhaps he had thought to bring it up later. She asks what he wants in return, what his price is. He's already helping her protect her loved ones. All she has to give him is her life, be the willing sacrifice. She doesn't know what the next words will be out of his mouth.

"It's free." He says and for the first time, she doesn't believe him.

* * *

It's interesting to see her expression change, she's such an open book to him.

A few questions, a few dozen words uttered and perhaps a half hour of an interview, the cost for him to gain more trust, for more of her belief in him. It's a worthy exchange, he thinks.

* * *

Elena had been shoved into the supernatural world at a young age, but she had tried to play the game well. If she survives, she knows there's a chance the elixir won't work, he wants to continue to be her ally.

She looks so much like Tatia and Katerina, he had thought for a few seconds that they were all similar. She had blown that theory away, let him wonder almost blindly what he had miscalculated as she spoke. Even now, she reminds him of the stark differences between the three of them.

* * *

They all have something in common, he thinks privately, other than just their looks.

They had all just been trying to survive. The previous two had died because of their involvement with his family, and she would too.

"Why?" She looks at him like she's trying to translate a language she barely knows, and he just tells her that she is already going to die. There's no point in being petty over thirty minutes of his time.

Others have paid highly for such an amount, but she is already paying with her highly valuable life. It evens out. He doesn't mention that, and she has other things to think about.

* * *

He hears her aunt's car in the driveway, and tells her he'll see her the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

She asks him the questions as he sits on her window seat. She sits on her bed, the illusion of safety isn't lost on him. He doesn't interrupt it, her safety is his main concern and will be for a while.

She asks him if she can record the interview with her phone, just the audio, she'll delete the recording when she's done, she promises. He agrees, and she hits the record button.

* * *

He answers perfectly, she's not surprised, but she's fairly sure her teacher will just want it as a Q&A, rather than having her write an article on him.

She thanks him for the interview, and he responds politely as she hits the stop button on her phone. She promises to give him a newspaper when she gets a copy. He tells her that he'll hold her to that.


	4. Chapter 4

The newspaper comes out the day before Klaus arrives. She gives him a copy as soon as she gets home from school, he meets her in her room.

He reads through it quickly, and looks at her with those intense eyes of his. She waits for criticism or a compliment, but he just asks her to give her the next newspaper that comes out as well.

She nods, unsure of what to think.

* * *

finis


End file.
